


Mariposa

by callay



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Related, Hate Sex, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: Compared to the hosts, William’s not a very good kisser.





	Mariposa

**Author's Note:**

> Remember in 1x02 when William was overhearing Logan having sex and furiously polishing his hat? I've been thinking about that for a while.

An ordinary man would probably go to sleep after having a kinky foursome with three sexbots, but Logan is no ordinary man. He’s a man on a mission. He leaves the hosts cuddling on the slightly damp bed and heads next door. He even puts on pants.

He opens the door without knocking. William, who’s sitting up in bed, jumps.

“Hey,” says Logan.

“What do you want?” says William, with just a hint of panic in his voice, hastily pulling the sheets up around his waist.

Logan grins and saunters into the room. He’s drunk, one part alcohol and three parts sex – right at that perfect stage between tipsy and wasted when you know you could do this all night.

William glares at him. “Get out of here, Logan, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Are you? Was our performance that boring?”

William stiffens. “Look, can we just go to bed?”

“Sure,” answers Logan, walking closer. “Can I stay here?”

“No.”

“I can tell you all about what you missed out on,” says Logan, grinning as he leans in, propping his hands on the bed.

William narrows his eyes. “Don’t worry about that. I heard it all.”

“I knew it!” crows Logan. He clambers onto the bed, ignoring William’s “Hey!” as he continues, “The walls really aren’t that thick around here. At some point Darla – or was that the other one? I don’t remember – was moaning in such a _wonderful_ way and I thought –”

“Get off me,” says William, but Logan ignores him and settles down on top of him, straddling his legs.

“– And I thought, hey, I bet Billy can hear this from his room, because I know he definitely did not screw that pretty one like I told him to –”

“Logan, seriously, fuck off –”

“– And then I thought, hmm, I bet he’d enjoy it, the repressed little perv,” continues Logan, voice dropping suddenly to the conspiratorial. “I bet he’d get off to it.”

William huffs, annoyed, but the flush spreading across his cheeks tells Logan everything he needs to know. Logan grins. He reaches for the sheet gathered so suspiciously in William’s lap. “Well, don’t let me interrupt you, buddy –”

William pushes his hands away. “Fuck off, Logan!”

Logan throws up his hands and slumps back. “Sorry, sorry.” He gives William a rueful little smile. “I’m just trying to help you, Billy. Honestly.”

William, softening a little, sighs. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you always bugging me about sex? You do whatever you want, I don’t care, but you don’t always need to drag me into it.”

Why? The answer is easy. Because it’s fun.

Sex is fun. Playing with the hosts is fun. Drinking is fun. Aggravating William? Definitely the most fun.

So in answer, he leans in and presses his mouth to William’s.

William jumps, and tries to pull away, his hands pushing against Logan’s chest. But Logan, single-minded, grabs William’s hands and pulls them aside, keeping his mouth tight to William’s.

William draws in a little gasp of breath and Logan, on instinct, tilts his head and deepens the kiss, licking into William’s mouth. The tension in William doesn’t ease, but at some point there’s a polarity shift to it – pulling away from Logan shifts to pushing against him. William is kissing him back, fiercely, hungrily.

Finally Logan pulls away, to grin in triumph, breathing hard. William doesn’t say anything, just looks up at him balefully, a dark blush spreading over his cheeks.

“That’s why,” says Logan, reaching out to smooth some of William’s hair off his forehead.

William knocks his hand away. “That’s why? This whole trip is because you want to sleep with me? What about Jul–”

Logan interrupts him with a laugh. “Don’t flatter yourself. This trip is for _fun_. So, yeah, I want to sleep with you because it seems like fun. But if you don’t want to fuck, we can still go kill bandits tomorrow.” He looks William over, the quick rise and fall of his chest, the furious red of his face, the sheets still piled suspiciously in his lap. “But you obviously want to, so let’s do it.”

“Fuck you,” mutters William, but his eyes keep skipping back to Logan’s mouth, and Logan knows he’s going to go along with this despite his apparent moral outrage. Because, it seems, that’s what William does.

Grinning, Logan leans in again and kisses him. And there’s no hesitation from William this time. He kisses back hard, with something frantic in his kiss, like he can’t stop to let himself think – something desperate and thrilling in the slide of his lips, and the sweep and push of his tongue against Logan’s.

Logan pushes closer, settling onto William’s lap and leaning in. He rolls his hips so he can rub his cock against William’s stomach, delicious friction even through his pajamas. A shudder travels through William and his hands seize Logan’s hips, halting them for a second. But then William just pulls Logan in even closer, his hands sliding back to Logan’s lower back, holding him tight. Logan groans, his movements slowing into a hard grind.

After everything he already did tonight, it almost hurts to be this hard. It’s almost exhausting to have arousal flowing through his veins again, stronger than ever, as sharp as electricity. But it feels too good to not want it.

William’s lap is still covered with a sheet, and finally Logan pulls away from the kiss to reach down between them and tug it off. Just like he had imagined, William’s pajamas are pushed down, exposing his cock. The sight sends a slow thrill of arousal rolling up Logan’s spine and he looks up at William, grinning, to tease him for jerking off.

But when his eyes catch on William’s, the wild, dark look on William’s face stops his breath in his throat.

William doesn’t pause. He pushes a hand into Logan’s hair and drags him back in, crushing their mouths together. His other hand tugs down Logan’s pajama bottoms and then pulls him in tight, so that when Logan rocks his hips, their cocks slide snugly together – which Logan does, eagerly, relishing the hot, hard push of William’s cock against his.

Compared to the hosts, William’s not a very good kisser. His movements are clumsy, repetitive, selfish. But there’s a rawness to them, a ferocity that Logan’s not sure the hosts would even be capable of. William’s tongue pushing hungrily into Logan’s mouth, his fingers digging into Logan’s scalp, the uneven jerk of his hips – it feels like desperation, and there’s nothing more human than that.

Uptight, brittle William. Logan always knew it would be fun to see him break, it was just a question of how. Logan’s not sure he could have asked for anything better than this, William kissing Logan like he’s mad at him, his hands roaming over Logan’s body, sliding down his side, thumbing at his hip. The rough friction feels possessive, like William is trying to claim Logan as his. Logan would laugh at that if he had any breath left.

It doesn’t take long for William to reach lower, hands curling around Logan’s ass, fingers digging into the cheeks. Logan moans eagerly, tilting his hips up into the touch, already imagining William’s fingers touching him, William’s cock pushing into him. He still feel raw and sensitive from the truly spectacular efforts of what’s-his-name earlier, Derek the excellently-endowed robot prostitute, and the thought of William inside him sends a jangling shudder of nerves and anticipation down his spine.

Reaching back, he guides William’s hand, pressing William’s fingers between his cheeks. His breath catches at William’s touch. He’s all slick and sensitive and he just wants William to – to –

But William, he notices, has gone still.

Logan sits back. “What?”

William twists his hands into the sheets. His mouth is pressed into a line. “This was a mistake.”

Logan stares at him. “Seriously? It sure didn’t seem that way a second ago.”

“That’s because I – You were –” William glares. “I asked you to leave me alone.”

“Oh, so you shoving your tongue in my mouth... That was you trying to kick me out?”

“You kissed _me_. I was fine before this whole campaign to drag me down to your level.”

Logan feels just as keyed up as ever, his body hot, his heart pounding, but suddenly the buzz in his veins feels more like anger than arousal. “Drag you down? Fucking impossible. You were the one sneakingly jacking off while spying on the people next door.”

William doesn’t blush attractively. His cheeks grow dark and his eyes bright and he looks wild, unhinged. “I couldn’t help hearing you. It’s not my fault you’re vulgar and loud.”

“Yes, but you liked it,” counters Logan. “You were sitting here, furiously jerking it, fantasizing about my exploits because you’re too chickenshit to take what you want yourself!”

“You were the one moaning like a whore,” growls William. “Were you thinking about me the whole time?”

Logan’s not at all drunk enough to answer that honestly, so instead he says, “You know what, forgive me for thinking you could stand to have a little fun for once.”

“I appreciate the effort, but I’m not really into prostitutes’ sloppy seconds.”

A hot surge of anger clutches at Logan’s stomach. So that’s what this is about? William trying to act like a prude and object to Logan fucking the hosts? William being _jealous_ when he has no right to be? “Well, fuck you,” growls Logan. “How dare you try to take the high ground when you yourself got off to it, you insufferable prick.”

Heat flares in William’s eyes and he shoves Logan away. Logan lands on his back on the bed, and William kneels over him.

For a second they stare at each other. Logan’s heartbeat is pounding in his ears and he wants more than anything for William to hit him. To fight him, pin him down and force Logan to fight back until he forgets this sinking feeling in his stomach.

Because Logan knows that William’s the uptight jackass and he, Logan, is the sane one. But that doesn’t make this not feel like rejection. That doesn’t silence the quiet voice that mutters that Logan should be ashamed of being like this.

Logan hates that voice even more than he hates William. And he hates William a lot right now, William who’s _nothing_ but still thinks he’s better than Logan. William with his cold blue eyes that sweep over Logan, assessing him, judging him, and –

And lingering for a long moment on Logan’s naked cock.

Logan almost laughs. Maybe he is fucked up, but so is William. And isn’t that what he came in here for? To force William to show his true colors?

He gives William a grin. “Look, you want to know my philosophy? If you’re human, you’re going to be fucked up in some way or another. And if you’re going to be fucked up, then you might as well enjoy it.”

He sits up on his elbows, staring up at William. “And if you, _William_ , are going to be pissy and jealous about me screwing some hosts, then you might as fucking well carry through and screw me yourself.”

There’s a long moment, and then William growls, “I hate you,” and surges forward, pressing Logan down to the bed and kissing him.

Yes, thinks Logan, opening his mouth for the fierce push of William’s tongue, tilting his hips so William can grind their cocks together. The argument hasn’t made either of them less eager for this – if anything, it makes them kiss like they have something to prove, deep, hungry, angry kisses. Logan doesn’t know if this means an entirely brand new William or if William will just be back to being a stick-in-the-mud tomorrow, but for the moment, with victory singing through his veins, he doesn’t care.

Especially when William’s hands find Logan’s hips and tilt them up, shifting so that he can press his cock against Logan’s ass. Logan shudders. William’s cock feels hot and urgent against him, full of potential, like a loaded weapon.

He gives his hips a roll and his breath catches at the slide of William’s cock against him. He’s ready for this – it’s convenient, the way it works, the hosts’ artificial come that stays nice and slick, so you can keep going without even having to leave the bed. Without ever having to think about the outside world or anything but this, the pure primal rush of sex.

“Come on,” he pants. “Do it.”

William takes a shuddering breath and sits up on his knees to line himself up. Logan groans eagerly at the nudge of the head of William’s cock against him, and then his voice catches in his throat as William, leaning forward, starts to push into him.

Logan’s so sensitive right now that each inch William pushes into him is magnified, echoing through his whole body, a jangling shudder of pleasure just this side of pain. He moans, low and helpless, and tightens his fists in the sheets just to be able to stand this, the slick perfect stretch of William filling him up.

William groans, fingers digging into Logan’s hips. There’s a compressed energy to him like he wants nothing more than to slam into Logan all at once, but he doesn’t, just pushes into him slowly, inevitably, until he’s all the way in and then he pauses and draws in a ragged breath.

Anticipation shivers through Logan’s body, sparking down his spine, twisting in his stomach and curling his toes. Being with the three hosts earlier was amazing because it was overwhelming, all of them touching him at once, too many hands and mouths and bodies to keep track of. But here, now, Logan’s entire body is focused on one thing, all of his awareness condensed into a single point, the tight hot pressure of William inside him. It’s almost more overwhelming.

And then William starts to move – a fast, relentless rhythm, hard thrusts that push all the breath from Logan’s lungs, that erase every thought from his mind. Immediately Logan’s lost in the rush of it, and all he can do gasp, open-mouthed, and tilt his hips up for William to slam into.

Derek went pretty hard, earlier, but there was still a finesse to it, a purposeful build-up of speed and intensity. This is all raw instinct, a primal search for pleasure, for ownership. William’s body is pressed against Logan’s and he’s trying to kiss him but they’re both breathing too hard, so all they can manage is something messy and open-mouthed, less a kiss than a claim on everything the other has to give.

It’s all too much for Logan, whose body feels trembling and raw, who’s still drunk enough that his head is spinning. Each push of William’s cock sparking another thrill of heat that floods through his body, building and building, until he’s drowning in it.

He groans, eager, spreading his legs and rocking his hips up so his cock rubs against William’s abdomen. And William grinds down against him, his eyes closed, his fingers digging into Logan’s side. There’s no sign of prickly, principled William now, with whatever complexities and contradictions were rattling around under that hat – all that’s left is something simple, someone driven only by the pursuit of pleasure.

It doesn’t matter that Logan’s already come twice tonight – it doesn’t take long for him to be close to the edge again. His whole body is vibrating to the rhythm of William’s thrusts, his cock throbbing against the warm pressure of William’s body. The need is building in him like a knot of tension, trembling with the rhythm of William’s thrusts, eager to break –

And Logan is, after all, only human.

He comes groaning and clinging to William, pleasure shuddering white-hot through his whole body, his cock pulsing against William’s stomach.

And William grits his teeth and groans, dropping his head to Logan’s shoulder. Suddenly he thrusts hard into Logan and then holds there for a long, desperate moment, hips giving tiny jerks as he comes deep inside Logan.

Afterwards, he pulls out and collapses onto the bed next to Logan.

They lie there side-by-side, heads at the food of the bed, catching their breath. Finally William asks, “Happy?”

He means it to sound bitter, but there’s a breathless catch to his voice that kind of ruins the effect.

Logan grins. He got to see an all new side of William – a side he’s very excited about spending the rest of the trip with. He’s been well fucked, his body aches in the best possible way, and he’s entirely ready to fall asleep here in William’s bed.

“Extremely,” he says.

And William just huffs out a sigh, and doesn’t, Logan notes, make any attempt to kick anyone out of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [calllay](https://calllay.tumblr.com/post/160907941639) on Tumblr!


End file.
